Origins of The Justice Guild
by Freddy Adu
Summary: Part 1 of 9-In the magical world of Americana,The kingdom of Marga is at war. King Jor-el, leads one last battle against Darkseid, hoping to end the war that night.


Origins of the Justice Guild  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League their belong to DC comics.  
  
Prologue  
  
IN a Magical world called Americana, There was a great Kingdom. And a Legend, of 7 heroes, who protected it. Their story was tragic, filled with, pain and loss. A love story, and war story, and a story of betrayal, like none other. Our story begins, during a great war, between two kingdoms. Marga, and Draga, The brave King of Marga Jor-el holds a meeting with his knights. He hopes to end the war, that very same knight.  
  
Chapter 1- bloodlines  
  
King Jor-el has called a meeting with his knights, they gather in his war room. As they enter, Jor-el is standing in front of a map of Americana. They enter and all sit, focused, on the king.  
  
Jor-el: My knights, this war needs a resolution, Marga cannot take much more. The only solution is, one last battle with the Dragas!  
  
[All the knights make a fuss, and one gets up in rage]  
  
Knight: What that's insane [throws arms in air], we are not ready, for a battle of that magnitude!!  
  
Jor-el: [walks towards knight] We need not be, if we do nothing, Marga would be decimated if the war continues. Listen Lionel [points to him], do you think, im unaware of our manpower?  
  
[Lionel a tall black haired knight, with a beard and blue eyes]. [He new the king's plan would not work].  
  
Lionel: [gets face to face with the king], I will not follow you to my death Jor-el!!!  
  
Jor-el: I always, looked upon you as a great Knight, and a loyal friend! But I suggest you best not forget, who is king!  
  
[The king begins to walk past Lionel to the door].  
  
Lionel: [Turns toward the king and takes out his sword] I will not die, cause of a stubborn king!  
  
[The other Knights, got up, and took out their weapons].  
  
Jor-el: [while facing the door], stand down my knights. If Lionel wants to battle me, let him come.  
  
Lionel: I do not wish to kill you, but I will not leave my son, without a father! Just because, you want a quick resolution to the war! [Runs towards king with sword held up].  
  
Jor-el: So be it, [starts removing his sword].  
  
[Lionel, lunges towards the king, but the king counters! The king removes his sword, called Javelin, and swings at Lionel!] [He connects with Lionel's sword, breaking it in half!] Lionel falls to the ground, from the aftershock of the attack.]  
  
Jor-el: [holds sword to Lionel's neck] you are exiled from Marga, as well as your son Lex! If I see you again, I will kill you, make no mistake about that. [Removes sword from Lionel's neck]  
  
Lionel: [while getting up from ground] My king please!  
  
Jor-el: remove him from my site, and then take him and his son, out of Marga!  
  
[The nights carry Lionel out, while the King goes to see his wife]. [As Jor- el walks through the palace, he senses a presence behind him.]  
  
Jor-el: You can come out now, I know your there.  
  
[A strange green skinned man, with yellow eyes and a cloak appear.]  
  
Jor-el: [with smile on face], Hello Manhunter.  
  
Manhunter: I could never fool you, my old student. I saw what happened, with Lionel.  
  
Jor-el: I always, thought him to be loyal, I guess I was wrong [puts head down].  
  
Manhunter: Don't be hard on yourself, you judged him wrong. [Puts hand on kings shoulder], You could have not known his frustration would turn to defiance.  
  
Jor-el: Yes my old mentor, I see now.  
  
[As they talked the kings wife Laura, arrives with their baby son.]  
  
Laura: So this is where, you are hiding my husband.  
  
Jor-el: Laura, my wife, I missed you so. [She hands him, their baby son named Kal-el]  
  
Laura: Hello Manhunter, I see you are back [hugs Manhunter].  
  
Manhunter: Yes my queen, I missed you and the king.  
  
Jor-el: Our son is growing; he looks like his mother [tinkles baby].  
  
Laura: Now he does, he will look like you I bet, the more he grows. [Kisses Jor-el on lips]  
  
[As they talked, a noise comes from outside the castle]! [A knight comes running to the king].  
  
Knight: [breaths heavily], My king the Dragas, are attacking!!!!  
  
Jor-el: [gives baby to wife], get the civilizions to safety! Round up all my Knights, and those who can fight, this ends tonight!  
  
Knight: Yes my king [runs off].  
  
Manhunter: It looks like, your plan came quicker then you expected.  
  
Jor-el: Yes it did, will you fight with us.  
  
Manhunter: Of course, I shall see you on the battlefield [disappears].  
  
Laura: What of us my love?  
  
Jor-el: Find your maids, and go to safety my queen. I shall look for you and Kal-el, after the war is won [kisses her].  
  
Laura: Goodbye my love, till the war is won [hugs him, and runs off with maids].  
  
Jor-el watches her leave, then, takes out his sword and runs to fight]. [When he arrives to the courtyard, the battle is in full swing. His knight's fight off, the Draga army. The king makes his way, killing any Draga he sees, trying to find their Leader Lord Darkseid. Lord Darkseid, a grim gray skinned evil, whose presence could turn brave knights to cowards. As Jor-el fought his way through the battle, he spotted one of his knights. It was, Wayne, one of his best Knights, who was fighting off two men. The king ran towards him, and Lunged at both of Wayne's opponents!  
  
Jor-el: [while stabbing two Dragas] nice to see you well Wayne!  
  
[The king removes his blade from the two dead men.] [Their dead bodies fall, to the blood soaked grounds!]  
  
Wayne: My king, I am glad to see you, I had fought you were dead [puts head down].  
  
Jor-el: It is okay; I must find Darksied, their leader. I have to kill him, or this battle shall never end.  
  
Wayne: I cannot join you my king.  
  
Jor-el: why is that Wayne? [Stabs a random Draga warrior, who tried to attack Wayne]! Watch out Wayne, this still is a battlefield!  
  
Wayne: [while getting up from ground], My 5-year son Bruce is missing. I must find him, he wondered into the battlefield, to find me.  
  
Jor-el: I understand, I would do the same for my newborn son, as well. [Puts hand on Wayne's shoulder].  
  
[The king then sees, strange red energy emitting from the middle of the battlefield]. [He thanks Bruce, and runs to the energy source.] [As, Jor-el battle to the energy source, he starts to recognize it.] [He finally makes it to the source, his body covered with other men's blood]. [He arrives to the source, to find Darkseid blasting away at his fellow Knights]!  
  
Jor-el: Darkseid [holds up sword pointing it to Darksied]!!!  
  
[The Grey Skinned creature turns, and stops his blasting.]  
  
Darkseid: Oh, Jor-el [grins at Jor-el] I will be with you in a moment. [Crushes random soldier, beneath his feet!]  
  
Jor-el: It ends now,...........brother!  
  
Darkseid: Yes it does, little brother [eyes turn pure red]. But not for me, but for you...fitting isn't it. Your end is a new beginning in the history of Americana, one filled absolute pain! Unrelenting, unstoppable, and unchangeable pain...a pain that you can only begin to fathom.  
  
Jor-el: You always did talk too much, [puts down sword]. But unlike past encounters brother, I have Javelin, our father's sword!  
  
Darkseid: [laughs]...Was that your, put fear into Darksied line. If so I suggest, you rewrite it. And deliver a line, which does not make me laugh, or throw up. [Walks slowly towards king]  
  
Jor-el: Why, why did you betray your own blood?  
  
Darkseid: [slaps Jor-el to ground], blood, blood is nothing compared to power!! Power controls armies, reroutes rivers, puts fear into others hearts! A thing like that, means more to me then blood, ha... you are a fool!  
  
[The king slowly gets up from the ground, after the slap from Darkseid] [Blood poring from his mouth].  
  
Jor-el: I am no the fool, you pursue an equation that does not exist! There is no "anti life equation", just the fool who pursues it!!!!!!  
  
Darkseid, lunges at a battle ready King, he picks Jor-el up. As Darkseid is preparing to punch, Jor-el swings his sword Javelin. It makes a direct hit to Darkseid face, sending him falling to the ground, in agony!  
  
Jor-el: [in weak voice], well brother who's end is it now! [Puts up sword about to finish off Darkseid].  
  
As Jor-el is about to end it Darkseid, turns his head up. Then Launches, his omega rays into the kings chest [boom]! It sends Jor-el falling to the ground, his chest burned beyond repair. Darkseid gets up, his red eyes blazing with fire and hatred! His face scared, he smashes his mighty feet into his brothers burned chest!!!  
  
Darkseid: [breathing heavily], our father's sword is powerful, it even hurt me! Like I said before, your end is near [picks up Jor-el, and begins to punch him continuously]!  
  
[Darkseid then stops, and prepares to deliver final blow]!  
  
Darkseid: To me brother this is quite a disappointment. I thought, our final battle would be on a cliff, as your castle burns down, in front of you. [Jocks back fist ready to punch]  
  
Jor-el: [in weak voice] go to. ...Hell.  
  
Darkseid: .........I have .........and father says hello! [Punches the king]  
  
[Darkseid delivers the blow, killing the king, as rain begins to pour!] [Not to far from the scene, 5-year-old Bruce Wayne watches, holding his dead fathers helmet.] [Then Darkseid, spots him, and prepares to fire his omega rays!] [But a strange figure, punches him in the face in the process!]  
  
Darkseid: [while laying on ground] Who dares!!  
  
[The Manhunter appears from the ground] Manhunter: Murderer, you will not take another life monster! [Grabs the Javelin sword, and grabs young Bruce Wayne and flies off]!  
  
[Darkseid stands up, and just smiles]  
  
Darkseid: He can fly!  
  
Manhunter goes with young Bruce, to find Laura. When he finds her she is dead and, and Kal-el is missing as well!  
  
Manhunter: Goodbye Laura and Kal, goodbye Jor-el.  
  
[Bruce turns to Manhunter, and pulls on his cape].  
  
Bruce: Wha.... happens to me now green man?  
  
Manhunter: [looks down at Bruce], I shall take care of you now. You shall become my apprentice. I shall train you, in swordplay, agility, archery, and how to use your mind.  
  
Prologue With the help of Manhunter, Darksieds forces were held back and defeated for now. Darksied tried many more times, but failed, thanks with the help of Manhunter. The young baby prince Kal-el was tacking in buy, an old knight and his wife. There will come a time though, when Marga, shall need new heroes, as Darksied, grows stronger everyday!  
  
END OF CHAPETER ONE In the next chapter the real adventures begin!!!! 


End file.
